


【虫铁】仙子的后院（童话风，触手植物虫×小仙子铁）

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [20]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming





	【虫铁】仙子的后院（童话风，触手植物虫×小仙子铁）

惊奇森林里住着一群仙子，他们美丽又聪慧，个个纤细修长，背后生着一对漂亮的翅膀，在森林里自由快乐地生活着。其中一位最美丽的仙子叫托尼，他的翅膀是半透明的金黄，在太阳底下闪闪发光。别的仙子嫉妒他的美貌，总是嘲笑他个子不够高，托尼很委屈，一个人住在森林的最深处。没有同伴，他就养了许多花花草草，一些有灵性的植物可以陪他聊天，他便也不觉得寂寞。托尼最喜欢的植物是一株小草，它从刚发芽起就可以陪着他说话了，托尼不知道那是什么植物，只知道春天里它的种子跑进了自己家。  
“可怜的小草，你也被抛弃了吗？”托尼收养了它，还给它起了个仙子的名字，叫彼得。小草不到一年就长得跟他差不多高，很快屋子里放不下了，只能养在屋后的花园里。托尼每天都会过去与它说说话，替他浇水施肥，小草的茎叶渐渐变得很粗，他用两根手指都合不拢了。  
“你到底是什么植物呀，怎么会这么强壮？”托尼忍不住问他。  
“我是触手系植物。”小草支支吾吾地说着。  
触手？托尼没有听过这个词，彼得是他养的唯一一盆触手，他高兴极了。“真好，别的仙子一定没有你这样高大的植物！”  
“我不只是植物。”彼得高兴了起来，茎叶在他肩头轻轻点了点，“一岁的时候，我会化成人形，到时候就可以跟你玩啦！”  
“你是妖怪？”托尼眼睛瞪得大大地，原谅他从没有在别人那里听过这个，不明白森林里的秘辛。彼得的茎叶在风中摇摆，“不是不是，我是森林孕育出的孩子，所以我一出生就可以说话。”  
“你是森林送给我的礼物。”托尼抱着它心满意足地笑了。

彼得很快成年了。这天夜里，当第一缕月光透过树枝洒下来，它的花苞中长出一个清瘦的少年，他的发丝微微卷曲，目光比夜空还要深邃。托尼惊呆了，他还是第一次看到跟自己一样好看的人呢！  
“你是彼得？”  
“是我。”彼得有些羞涩地说道，“其实，我还有一件事没告诉你……”

“不要，彼得……”托尼被光裸着压在地上，金色的小翅膀受了惊吓而微微抖动，下身要命的地方被一只手撸动着，玫瑰花瓣一样红润的唇瓣因为快感而微张。他怎么也想不到，彼得成年要做的第一件事，居然是……  
“你这里可不是这样说的。”  
彼得沉醉地将脑袋埋在他颈间，呼吸他好闻的体香，感谢森林，他早就想这么做了。硬起来的分身顶在他两腿间，托尼脸上一红，明白对方是怎么回事了。  
“彼得……你起来，我去找一颗雌性的触手给你，我们都是雄性，不可以这样的。”  
“你真可爱，亲爱的托尼。”彼得笑吟吟地看着惊慌失措的小仙子，“触手只有雄性，我们会选择自己喜欢的生物与他交配，繁衍后代。”  
“繁衍后代？可是我不会……”托尼更慌了，彼得怎么能喜欢自己呢，这样他不就没有小宝宝了？  
“我的汁液可以改造你的身体，让你怀孕。”彼得可怜巴巴地看着他，“我喜欢你，托尼，跟我在一起吧。”  
“这个……好吧。”托尼犹豫再三，实在不忍心拒绝自己最喜欢的植物，只好点点头。彼得勾起唇角，决定给自己的雌性一些甜头。他俯下身去吻了吻小托尼，小巧的蘑菇头马上充血变大。  
“啊……彼得，你做什么？”托尼惊叫一声，前所未有的奇怪感觉包围了他，彼得没有给他适应的时间，先是舔了舔他的蘑菇头，舌尖轻轻一卷就把他的分身含进嘴里。被包裹的地方马上变得酥酥麻麻，像被纳入了温暖柔软的巢穴。托尼从来没有这么舒服过，以前那里肿起来的时候他也会自己摸一摸，但是跟这种滋味完全不能比。  
“嗯啊……好舒服……”托尼下意识按着他脑袋往下压，彼得知道对方情动，便也顺着他的动作一直将分身含到最深，喉咙抵着龟头轻轻一旋，托尼两腿控制不住地抖动，额上也冒出细汗，觉得身体仿佛不是自己的了。  
就在他欲仙欲死的时候，彼得却突然起身，托尼懵懂地看着他，却见小彼得也已经肿起来了。  
“你也帮我含含，好吗？”  
彼得的阴茎比他的还要肿得大，想必一定很辛苦。托尼看着近在咫尺的分身，想到对方那么辛苦地让自己舒服，自己也理所应当要回报他，于是乖巧地点点头，有些羞涩地凑上前去，先伸出舌头试探地舔了舔，淡淡的草木清香在鼻尖萦绕。彼得鼓励地摸摸他褐色的卷发，托尼咽下一口唾沫，小心地收起牙齿，张开嘴将他吞咽进去。  
“噢……就是这样，托尼。”彼得兴奋地说。托尼觉得嘴里的阴茎又胀大一圈，吓了一跳，以为对方非常不舒服，赶紧学着彼得之前的样子前后移动脑袋，让他的肉棒与自己的口腔摩擦。  
“唔嗯……”托尼感到身后的衣服好像被什么挑了起来，一个凉凉的东西滑进他的大腿，他下意识地并起膝盖，谁知道又有两根同样的东西滑了进去，分开他的大腿。  
“别怕托尼，那些是我的触手，一感到舒服就自己跑出来了。”彼得安抚道，“你别理它们就好。”  
“嗯……”可是真的好奇怪。托尼想着，嘴上动作没停，最早钻进衣服的触手已经到了一个自己平常也不会碰的地方。触手光滑冰凉，划过皮肤会留下一条水渍，它的尖很细，竟是试着往他身体里钻。  
“唔——”托尼摇摆着臀部，可是怎么也甩不掉身后的小尾巴，湿漉漉的触手已经钻进去一个头，平常用于排泄的地方被异物入侵，那种感觉真的很奇怪。托尼求助地看向彼得，蜜糖色的大眼睛可怜巴巴地垂着，彼得暗骂一声，觉得更加控制不住自己了。  
“它在帮你适应，以确保你接下来不会受伤。”彼得揉揉他的脑袋，轻声安抚道，“你真美，托尼，像你这样的美人怎么能一个人生活在漆黑的大森林里呢？”  
托尼想说自己不是一个人，还有很多花花草草在陪伴他，可是一想到对他为所欲为的也是自己养大的花草，又把话咽了回去。口中的雄性器官已经胀大到难以吞咽的地步，身后的小穴被触手分泌出的液体打湿，肠道也不再干涩，原本紧绷的肌肉似乎松弛了一些，托尼正要松口气，却觉得体内的触角突然碰到了什么，一阵令他心悸的酥麻快感传来。  
“唔……啊……这是什么……”托尼吃不住对方的肉棒了，嘴里发出甜腻的呻吟，触手好像不小心碰到了什么开关，强烈的快感沿着神经传遍全身，他双腿一下子就瘫软了。  
“那是可以让你快乐的地方。”彼得依依不舍地抽离自己的性器，下半身已经化为无数触手，那些粗长的根茎离了泥土居然也能生存，托尼有些害怕地后退，两根触手缠上他的手臂不让他飞走，另外两根触手分开他的大腿，让他身体大开地面对彼得。身上滑溜溜的触感让托尼不适地扭动身子，但这只让那些滴着粘液的绿色触手缠得他更紧了。  
“彼得，不要……”  
“放松，托尼，我的触手马上要改造你的身体了。”彼得眼中燃烧着欲火，恨不得现在就把他拆穿入腹，可是他必须先做好准备以使自己的雌性顺利怀孕，同时也避免对方受伤。又有两根触手滑上托尼的胸膛，一左一右地在他胸前的乳粒上滑动，一根触手卷住他翘起的阴茎，模拟人手那样撸动着，之前滑进他后穴的触手也不轻不重地在他的敏感点上按摩。  
“呜啊……触手……好舒服……”全身的敏感点都被掌握着，托尼声音里带上了哭腔，想不到自己的乳头被碰也会有感觉，这让他觉得自己很淫荡。他眼前阵阵发白，很快就到了高潮的边缘，这时，一阵尖锐的痛和剧烈的快意从前端传来，托尼睁开迷蒙的泪眼，看到一根很细的触手钻进分身上的马眼。  
“停，停下，彼得！那里不行——”托尼哭得更厉害了，发泄的出口被堵住，他一下子软了腿，还好有触手托举着他，否则就要摔到地面上去。彼得一言不发，他已经忍得非常辛苦，现在就想要了他，可是还有一道工序没有完成。地面又延伸出一根两指粗的触手，顺着他大腿爬到后穴，托尼还没来得及适应前面的刺激，又面临新的危机。  
“不，不可以一起进去，会——唔——”托尼发不出声音，一根触手堵住了他的嘴，模拟性交那样在他的口腔里来回抽动翻搅，让他除了呜呜咽咽以外发不出别的声音。身下新加入的触手继续锲而不舍地钻进他的后穴，触手上不断分泌出透明的粘液，将紧致狭窄的穴口和肠道开拓开。那些液体不知道有什么功效，托尼发现除了异物感强烈一些以外几乎没有痛感，他不知道这是改造已经开始的标志。  
两根触手的尖端变着方向不断往肠道深处钻，分泌出的粘液从穴口缝隙处滴落，把身下的草地都打湿，原本干涩紧绷的内壁吸收了触手汁液变得弹力而湿润，但这还不够。触手继续深入，托尼惊恐地发出呜呜咽咽的呻吟，感到肠道深处也被异物入侵，触手尖端突然爆发出大量浓稠的白浆，像射精一样把他的腹腔射满，托尼只觉得一股热流突然涌到腹部，全身上下的敏感点又被摩擦着，他阴茎一阵抖动，但因为铃口被堵住而射不出东西，令他惊奇的是后穴居然抽搐了一阵，舒爽的快感得到释放，异物感也被渐渐升腾起的强烈情欲所取代。  
“呜呜……”托尼可怜兮兮地看着彼得，脸上布满欲求不满的绯红，口水顺着嫣红的唇角流下，身下也在滴着不知名液体。彼得的改造终于完成，他再也忍不了地抽出后穴的触手，先用手指试探了一下，发现果真如预想的那般湿润而富有弹性。  
“好托尼，这样你就不会受伤了。”彼得露出自己的性器。托尼惊奇地睁大了眼睛，这根触手比他身上的所有触手都要粗，颜色也非绿色而是紫红。这是触手的性触，也就是之前被托尼含了很久的性器的真实模样，只是现在的粗细他肯定含不住。彼得将它抵在对方股缝，噗嗤一声便将鸡蛋大小的头部送进去。即使做足了准备，托尼还是感到穴口的肌肉被完全扩张开，只是没有撕裂的痛感。  
彼得舒爽地低吼一声，性触缓慢而坚定地继续深入，一边深入一边浅浅地抽插。托尼眼角又湿润了，他的内壁突然变得敏感极了，只是被缓慢摩擦着就泛起一股酸麻，隐秘的快感从摩擦的地方传出。彼得一直深入到之前触角探索到的地方，圆润的尖端似乎顶上了什么东西，托尼嗓子里发出一声尖叫，腹部泛起一阵钻心的快感，似乎里面还有个什么入口也被操到了。  
“你这里将会孕育我们的宝宝。”彼得一边顶着那里一边说道。口中的触手总算放过他，托尼唇角都肿了起来，可怜兮兮地微张着。  
“哈啊……好粗……全，全进来了……”  
“我操得你爽不爽？”彼得听着对方语无伦次的呻吟只觉得更加激动，性触完全膨胀开，将狭窄的内壁彻底撑开，每一处敏感点都被密不透风地碾压着，刚刚形成的娇嫩宫口也被重重撞击碾磨。托尼爽地已经忘了羞耻，只知道大声浪叫。  
“呃啊……好棒……彼得……好厉害……”  
“肏到了啊啊啊——”宫口一阵痉挛，那根狰狞的性触居然操进了他的子宫，托尼翅膀扑腾着，双腿一阵乱蹬，从两人交合的地方喷出大量透明的淫水。  
“你爽得都潮吹了。”彼得的性触像被泡在温水中一样舒服，忍不住加快了速度。托尼又经历了一次后穴的高潮，但前端依然被触手堵着射不出来，他难受地哭出声。  
“彼得，好难受……让我射……”  
“还不是时候，托尼。”彼得狠狠心拒绝了他的请求，他要保证自己的雌性以后只能靠着他的操干高潮，而不是自己射出来。刚刚高潮过的身体敏感极了，彼得又一直顶到他娇嫩的子宫，每一次抽插都带出大量水花和泡沫，发出“扑哧扑哧”的水声，托尼只觉得完全被快感吞噬，全身都泛起粉红，无力地扑腾着，身体彻底被对方肏开，成了触手专属的性爱娃娃。  
“呜呜呜……花心要被磨坏了……”  
“你这里耐操得很，不会的。”彼得温柔地安慰着，下身的动作却一点也不温柔，似乎真是想把那里磨坏。他也到了射精的边缘，性触青筋毕露，脸上的表情也因为快感而有些扭曲。他真是没有选错人，仙子的滋味太好了，尤其是这么美的尤物，他看着对方的眼睛就想射出来。  
“啊啊……又要——”托尼失控地弓起身子，下体喷溅出大量水花，内壁不断挤压收缩，彼得再也忍不住，又抽插了十几下，将性触顶到子宫里，浓稠的浊白液体从铃口喷射而出。堵在马眼处的触手总算松开他，敏感的宫壁又被滚烫的精水浇灌，托尼尖叫着再次高潮，前端射出的精液射了他自己一脸，肉穴依然痉挛着。彼得的精液又多又浓，完全不是人类的量，足足射了几分钟，把狭窄的子宫都灌满了，还顺着宫口流进肠道。托尼也就高潮了几分钟，到后来连叫声都发不出，只能随着对方的动作呜呜咽咽地抽搐。  
彼得将自己拔出来，红肿穴口一张一合地收缩着，浓稠的精液顺着大腿流出，托尼肚子鼓起一个弧度，里面全是他的精液，彼得满意地按了按，他下半身恢复了人形，把托尼横抱进屋子，放在仙子的小床上。  
“你很快就会生下我们的宝宝，然后我要带你去森林里旅行。”彼得爱怜地亲吻他汗津津的额头。“森林里好玩的地方还多着呢。”  
托尼虽然觉得很难为情，但想到以后会有彼得陪伴，还会有自己的小宝宝，觉得自己真是太幸福了。  
FIN.

彩蛋  
托尼回到了仙子们住的地方，所有仙子惊奇地看着似乎越发明媚动人的托尼，还有身边那个明显是爱人的精致男孩，都嫉妒地面容扭曲。  
“你回来就是为了向我们炫耀你的新男友吗，小矮子？”  
托尼无所谓地耸耸肩，“我们只是在旅行，顺便路过这里而已。”  
“哼，黑暗的森林里有很多怪物，你迟早要被吃掉。”  
托尼害怕地往彼得怀里缩了缩，彼得对眼前的仙子露出一个得体的微笑。“请注意你的言辞，不尊重我的伴侣是要受到惩罚的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”所有仙子讥讽地笑了起来，“你一个人类拿什么惩罚我们？”

“彼得，我们这样做真的没问题么？”离开了仙子的聚居地，托尼还是有些担心。彼得温柔地注视着他。“你跟我在一起不快乐吗？”  
“怎么会。”托尼搂紧他的胳膊，“我最喜欢跟彼得在一起了。”  
“那就别担心，我的兄弟们都是很好的触手，可以让他们也这样开心。”  
“那就最好不过了。”托尼松了一口气。  
第二天，仙子们发现自己家门口长了一株会说话的小草，每株小草都是那样能言善辩，仙子们喜欢地不得了，都把小草细心地养了起来。

（本文的正确标题：《论生物入侵与本土生物相处和谐的必要性》。很快就是触手系森林了~后面的内容过于混乱邪恶请自行脑补）（作者已x尽人亡，恕不售后_(:з」∠)_）


End file.
